Friend and Enemy
by Caera1996
Summary: An answer to a buckle-up meme prompt. Kirk is in the mafia, and Leonard has caught his attention – much to Leonard's dismay.             Warning: dub-con, might be closer to non-con; Rated for mature content. Please act accordingly.


Title: Friend and Enemy  
Author: Caera1996  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Dub-con. Kirk is the bad guy.  
WC: 7,154  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary / Notes: An answer to a buckle-up meme prompt. Kirk is in the mafia, and Leonard has caught his attention – much to Leonard's dismay.

A winner of the help_pakistan auction asked that I fill a prompt from the buckle-up meme. I hope you like it! Thank you for making it possible for me to help. Every bit counts.

I've never written dub-con before, and I have a hard time imagining it with Jim and Leonard, so I hope it's not awful. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

_Damn rain never stops_, Leonard thought. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, knowing it was a useless defense against the pervasive wet chill that caused his breath to be visible, like a white ghost hanging against the enshrouding darkness of the moonless night. Shivering, Leonard hurried down the alley between two buildings, head down, but constantly on alert. Always, now. Always looking over his shoulder, living like a criminal on the run. Anger boiled up in him at that thought. He'd done _nothing_ to deserve this…to deserve what he'd been reduced to. Nothing, except deny a man who'd warned him he'd never be able to get away. And now there was no going back. No…second chance, or do-over. His life had been irrevocably changed. He'd lost everything…and he was alone.

He knew it had to be that way. No matter what. No matter what he may feel, or desire. It had to be that way, because he wasn't going to give in to the man who'd ruined him.

Deep down, he wondered how long he'd be able to keep it up…how long he'd want to.

It was late and he was tired in a way that really made him understand the term "bone-weary". All he wanted was to get back to the shitty, hole-in-the-wall motel, with its shitty room, that was passing as "home" for now. For his foreseeable future. Turning the corner, he glanced up before heading down the street, ever vigilant. There were weak pools of yellowish light cast by streetlamps on this road, and not being able to stay in the cover of darkness made him nervous – made him wary.

Gasping, he stopped so abruptly he almost tripped himself. Jerking back around the corner, he pressed his back to the cold brick.

_No_. Squeezing his eyes closed, praying he'd imagined it, Leonard clenched his hands.

He edged back around the corner just enough to peer up the street. He wasn't imagining it. The silhouetted figure was visible through the rain. He was just standing there…waiting. Leonard couldn't see him clearly, but something within him reacted viscerally, and he knew. His heart thudded in his chest as he stood frozen by indecision, wondering what to do.

Jim's eyes locked onto movement at the far corner of the building. It was quick – just a flash of lighter color in the darkness – but he knew he'd seen it. Narrowing his eyes, he headed towards the alley, the sound of the rain enough to mask the sound of his footsteps.

He hurried, not wanting to lose his quarry if it was him. Leonard had not been easy to find – using cash, moving around a lot, staying anonymous. But he was just a doctor. A brilliant doctor for sure – but not an expert at being on the run. Everyone screwed up eventually. Leonard's mistake had been allowing his compassion and his inability to abandon his oath dictate his actions, even though it meant giving himself away. A fake name wasn't enough when your photograph ends up in the paper. Some generously funded questions later, and Jim was led to this street in this part of town in the upper west corner of the US. Leonard had gone about as far from Georgia as he could get and still be on the same continent. But it wasn't far enough. No where was, once Jim made up his mind about something. And, despite Leonard's protestations, his mind was made up.

Anyway, Jim knew Leonard would come around. It was inevitable. Finding out who he really was had been a shock to the doctor's system, but things had been going…well. Well enough for Jim to decide that this gruff doctor with the perpetual stubble and low-slung accent was his match in every way. He wanted him…and he was fairly certain Leonard felt the same, though he was intent on denying that fact to himself in order to satisfy some misguided sense of morality.

Coming to the corner of the building, he squinted through the rain. It was much darker here, harder to see. But there…there nearly at the end of the alleyway, was the figure he'd seen. The rain was finally starting to let up, and the echoes of his quick footsteps were audible in the tight passageway. The man slowed enough to glance over his shoulder, and Jim felt a thrill as his motion stuttered when he realized he was being followed. It was him…he was sure of it. Giving a cocky little wave, he smiled slightly when the figure took off running, splashing through the puddles. This would be fun.

Leonard gasped as he ran, trying to pay attention to where he was going. The last thing he needed was to become hopelessly lost in the maze of alleyways and brick courtyards. He just needed to find someplace he could hunker down for a while…he needed to figure out what to do. The cold air was irritating and drying his throat, making him want to cough. Slowing, he stepped into an alcove of a building that offered cover from the chilly wind and deep shadows. He tried to get his breathing under control. Without the rain, it sounded unbearably loud to him…and he was sure if Jim Kirk passed within fifty yards of him he'd hear the whoosh of desperately drawn breaths. It didn't help that his heart was thudding from exertion as well as the adrenaline that was pumping through his system.

The enormity of the situation was crashing down on him…he thought he'd had nothing before. Now he really had nothing. No money, no clothes, none of the few possessions he'd managed to bring with him. All of it was in his shitty room, a room he couldn't get back to right now…possibly ever. He'd have to start all over. Again.

Feeling totally defeated, Leonard allowed himself to slump down against the wall, resting his elbows on his knees and cradling his head in his hands. He was shaking, he realized. Wet and cold, he knew he was probably on his way to a mild case of hypothermia. He sat huddled in his coat like that for a couple of minutes, the lead he'd had making him feel relatively secure in his hiding place. He was using the time to try to figure out what to do…what his next move should be…until he heard footsteps.

Holding his breath, Leonard pushed himself to his feet as silently as he could. The tightness of the buildings and the narrow spaces between them made the area echo. He couldn't figure out from which direction the footsteps were coming. Trying to stay in the shadows, he edged forward, peering down the street to the left and then the right. Seized by the fight or flight response, he realized he didn't want to wait for the morning…he needed to move now. Having made a decision, he slipped from his hiding place and as quietly as possible started to move down towards the front of the building, to the main street. If Kirk was looking for him in this maze of alleyways, maybe he could slip back to his building, get what he could, and get the hell out of Dodge.

Having a plan, as meager as it was, made him feel a little better…a little less lost. Moving quickly, he paused every few seconds, holding his breath, trying to listen over the pounding of his heart. Constantly looking over his shoulder, it seemed to take forever to make it to the end of the street. Coming to the main road, he glanced around, trying to get his bearings. He was a good 15 blocks away from the motel…he'd run further than he thought. That meant he had further to go. Checking around himself again, Leonard made a dash across the street. He'd use the alleys behind the buildings on the other side of main street to get back to his building. It would take longer, but it was probably safer.

Jim watched Leonard dart across the street from a few buildings up. He knew what he was going to do…and it wasn't a bad idea actually. But, Leonard was a doctor...he wasn't really cut out for this. Jim contemplated his choices. He could continue to chase him this way…or he could be waiting for him where he was sure he was going to go, and…play. A slow grin spread across his face at the thought…_that_ sounded good to him. Waiting until Leonard was completely out of sight, Jim walked along the main road, hands in his pockets. He moved quickly, but didn't rush.

Arriving at the motel where Leonard had taken a room, Jim let himself into the dingy vestibule that qualified as a lobby. The man behind the counter shielded by plexiglass didn't even look at him as he made his way up the narrow staircase to where the rooms were. Jim had no idea which one was Leonard's, but that didn't really matter. He'd just wait out of sight.

About twenty minutes later, the sound of hesitant footsteps on the creaky stairs reached his ears. Drawing back into the broom closet, he closed the door almost the whole way, peering out of the thin crack. And…there he was.

Like a timid animal, Leonard hesitantly made his way down the hall. He stopped at a door before the closet where Jim stood. Jim watched as he examined the door for signs it had been forced open, and felt strangely proud of Leonard for thinking of that and not just barging in. On the other hand, he completely missed the fact that the broom closet door wasn't closed completely. Smirking to himself, he shook his head. All the education in the world couldn't make up for a lack of common sense. He waited until Leonard had unlocked the door and stepped over the threshold, then moving quickly he came up behind him.

With a hand planted firmly between Leonard's shoulder blades, he shoved the man forward and closed and locked the door behind him. Leonard let out a surprised scream as he stumbled into the room. Managing to keep his feet, he turned, wild-eyed, chest heaving, trying to make his brain catch up with what he was seeing. Suddenly, he felt very, very stupid and woefully inadequate. He felt himself flush as Kirk stood there, easy as you please, smirk firmly in place.

They stood, staring at each other. Leonard was trapped. He knew it. He had no chance with Kirk in tight quarters like this. There was no way out…nowhere else to go.

"Been looking for you," Jim said, voice deceptively light. "You've done a pretty good job of it. It wasn't easy to find you. And if you hadn't helped that girl, you probably would've had a couple more weeks." At this, Leonard closed his eyes briefly. Throughout all of this, the one thing that'd been circulating in his mind was _"How?"_ Now he knew. Jim cocked his head, studying the man in front of him. "You seem scared. Why?"

Leonard straightened slightly, and gave his best glare. "I'm not scared of you," he lied. "I'm disgusted by you. By what you do. By what you did." Jim waved that away with a bored look.

"Whatever. We all do things we don't want to. It's the way of the world Bones."

"Don't call me that," he snapped. "You ruined my life! What else do you want from me?" Jim threw him an aggrieved look and pulled off his wet coat.

"You should take that off. You're soaked, and it's freezing. Why the hell'd you choose Seattle in October, of all places? Why not Maui? Or Vegas?" Jim removed the sweater he was wearing, and threw that down to, then proceeded to take off his boots. Leonard eyed the distance between where he stood, Jim and the door. He was off balance…he could push him over and make a run for it.

But where would he go? What would he do? For the first time, Leonard felt really, truly defeated. He watched as Jim glanced at him again, looking for all the world like he was just getting comfortable after returning home from work…like he _belonged_.

"And I'm not the one who ruined your life. I had nothing to do with the kill order on Jocelyn's father. Why would I?" Leonard looked momentarily puzzled by this. This was the reason he'd had to leave. Someone, he'd assumed an "asset" of Kirk's, had killed his father-in-law, a federal judge, and framed him. Already on shaky ground because of the very messy, very public high-profile divorce, and the circumstances surrounding his father's questionable "natural" death, there was no way he'd be treated fairly. Desperate to get away from Kirk – from everything he denied to himself about Kirk, and feeling the walls of the city closing in on him, he'd fled.

"You didn't…but… he was about to rule…" Leonard said, trying to make sense of what Kirk was saying.

"Please," Jim said. "There was nothing on me that couldn't be absorbed by my…associates. I wasn't concerned with him at all."

Brows furrowed, Leonard started pulling at his wet clothes, uncomfortable and cold and obviously stuck in here. Might as well _not_ add catching his death to the list of things that was fucking up his life. "Then….who?"

"Sulu," Kirk said. "He considered your…rejection…a personal affront." Jim watched as understanding dawned on Leonard. And, Jesus, he looked like shit. He definitely was not cut out for this kind of life. And for the first time, Jim thought he might be willing to give it up – to live differently – if it meant keeping him. "You're on his radar, you know." Jim said softly. "He won't let you get away with just running. But if you come with me-"

_"NO!"_ Leonard exclaimed angrily. So that was Kirk's game. This was his price…his protection in exchange for what he wanted – Leonard. Over his dead body. "I don't want anything to do with you. I'll be fine. Get out…and leave me alone."

Jim clenched his jaw, annoyed and tired of the game. He came here to get what he wanted. It was time to collect. "I think we both know that's not true." He smiled slightly…a cold smile that did nothing to reassure…and slowly advanced on the other man. He felt a rush of power when he recognized fear in the hazel eyes, felt excited anticipation when he took a reflexive step back, frantically looking around the shoebox room for something to help him. But there was nothing. Not this time. "So, Bones," he said, advancing on him until Leonard was pressed up against the wall. Nose to nose, Jim's breath ghosted over his lips, pinned by his ice blue eyes. Leonard flinched back against the wall when Jim's hand settled on the crotch of his pants and squeezed. "Make me."

Leonard's breath was caught in his chest and his mouth was completely dry. He was frozen for a moment, then exploded in desperation. With a cry he lashed out against Jim, swinging clumsily and pushing against him. Taken by surprise by the glancing blow, Jim stumbled back a couple of steps, giving Leonard more room to maneuver. Recognizing the opening, Leonard shoved Jim again, putting his weight behind it and Jim tripped over the jacket Leonard had dropped on the floor. He went down, and Leonard lunged past, eyes on the door.

Furious, Jim moved fast, flipping over on his stomach and grabbing for Leonard's feet as he ran past. His first grab missed…he managed to get hold of a pant leg on the second. Gripping tightly, Jim shifted his hold to his ankle when Leonard kicked.

"Let go! Let me go!"

"No. You know what you want...why are you fighting me?" Jim finally got his second hand around Leonard's ankle and levered himself up onto his knees. Giving a vicious tug, he bore Leonard to the ground and crawled up his body as Leonard bucked and tried to pull himself up.

"No! No!" Leonard gasped and struggled, kicking as hard as he could, trying to keep his hands free. Jim managed to grasp one flailing arm and twisted it behind his back, pushing up until it was too painful for Leonard to fight. That arm secured, he reached for the second and did the same thing. Sitting on Leonard's ass, his legs pressed tightly to the sides of Leonard's thighs. He was pinned, and Jim took a moment to appreciate the view and the strength of the body beneath him. If Leonard had been a more skilled fighter, he would've given Jim a real contest. Strength wasn't enough when matched against skill. He gazed down at the dark hair, the long lean back, bowed slightly as he struggled. He could feel Leonard's muscles twitching against the hold Jim had on him, could hear the quick, shallow breaths. Jim rocked against him slightly, totally turned on by the vulnerability…the fear.

Leonard's stomach turned over and he squeezed his eyes closed against the urge to vomit. The smell of the old, sour, moldy carpet his face was currently pressed against made it difficult to keep the bile down. Kirk had his wrists in an iron grip, and he was embarrassed by how easily he'd gained the upper hand. Now, every muscle taut, shaking slightly with tension, Leonard clenched his jaw and breathed quickly through his nose. He could feel Jim on and around him, his hands, his legs. He clenched his ass tightly and let out a muffled shout when he felt one of Jim's hands brush over him and squeeze. He bucked and struggled, trying to get his knees under him to dislodge the weight holding him down.

_"No,"_ he moaned miserably as he felt Jim start to move rhythmically against him. Jim stilled his motions and leaned down over him, bringing his lips close to Leonard's ear.

"C'mon Bones," Jim whispered. "Give in to it. Give in to me. You know what you want, and so do I. Baby, I can make it so good for you." He tongued Leonard's ear and drew his earlobe into his mouth, nibbling gently. A shiver raced through Leonard, but he remained stubbornly silent, his panting breaths the only sound in the room. Jim released his ear and pressed his face against the nape of Leonard's neck, inhaling deeply, relishing the smell…rain and sweat and _Leonard_…allowing himself a moment to pretend this was a lover's embrace, losing himself in that possibility. "I'd give it up for you, you know," Jim murmured against Leonard's skin. "We'd have to go somewhere far…overseas maybe…and start over. But I'd do it for you."

Leonard's brows furrowed in confusion at that. That was something he'd never contemplated, and for a second he indulged in the _what if_ of that scenario. Could Jim make good on that promise? Would it matter if he did? There was nothing he could do to make up for the things he'd done. Was there any redemption in living a good life from now on, despite what he was leaving behind? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Jim moving again…pulling away slightly. Leonard didn't struggle when he felt his wrists being transferred to a one-handed grip…until he felt a hand forcing its way under his belly, pulling at the button and zipper of his pants.

"Jim…no…no…please," he pleaded. He was too tired and too defeated to anything but strain upward, arching his back and kicking his legs feebly, unable to keep the anguish out of his voice. Jim paused, hearing the broken quality of Leonard's tone. "Not like this. I don't want it like this." After a moment, he released Leonard's wrists and pushed off his body, standing.

"Get up," he ordered. "And don't try anything…I'll lay you out before you even have a chance to think it." Hesitantly, shakily, Leonard pushed himself to his feet. Hands fisted at his sides, he turned, forcing himself to meet Jim's eyes. "Take off your clothes. All of them." Jim rolled his eyes when Leonard flushed darkly. He waited for a moment, but Leonard seemed frozen in place. "Do it. Or I'll do it for you." That got Leonard moving. He didn't want Jim undressing him…didn't want this to be anything other than what it was. Swallowing hard, he made clumsy hands work to undo laces and buttons and zippers. The shoes went first…that was easy. He tried not to think about it when he pulled his shirt over his head, pushed his pants down. Hesitating at his boxers, he lowered his head and wrapped his arms around himself, giving in to the overwhelming need to hide – the humiliation of the situation he was in getting the best of him. He was angry at himself for acting like this…so weak. He was a doctor – he'd been married…it wasn't as if he were embarrassed by a naked body, but he'd been with Jocelyn since he was 16 – it wasn't as if he had a lot of other experience.

And he wasn't sure he wanted this…wanted what Jim obviously wanted…despite the attraction he'd been denying he felt. There was a big difference between attraction, and acting on it.

"You look scared again," Jim observed from where he stood, arms crossed over his chest. He grinned – the expression feral and cold – when Leonard looked up at him. "I like it."

"You're sick," Leonard spat, angry that Jim could see the truth of the matter. Jim shrugged casually.

"Probably a little," he agreed. "Leave the boxers on, if you care that much. Lie down on the bed, face-up." Leonard felt the color drain from his face and he had to swallow around a desperately dry mouth. He frantically glanced around the room again, rooted to the spot, praying for a way out. There must've been something in his expression, in his eyes, that Jim recognized as not just anger or self-righteous disgust, or even abstract fright, but as genuine panic because suddenly he was right in front of Leonard. Jim's gaze demanded that Leonard look back, and after a moment a slight softness came into his face that hadn't been there before. Jim gently brushed Leonard's mostly-dry hair from his forehead, allowed himself to smile slightly, a real smile with none of the edge from before.

"I don't want to hurt you, Bones. But I do want you to do what I say."

"What about what I want?" Leonard whispered, leaning in to the comforting touch despite himself. Jim hesitated, circling Leonard's lips with his thumb.

"I think you'll realize that you want what I want," Jim said finally. "But I think I have to show you that you do." He closed the few inches between them, pressing his lips to Leonard's. It wasn't slow or tender. He demanded entrance, his hand coming up to thread his fingers in Leonard's hair when he tried to back away. It was forceful…a hard pressure on Leonard's lips, Jim's tongue thrusting and exploring and stroking…but it wasn't rough, either. Finally, Jim pulled back, allowing Leonard to breathe. "Lie down," he said again. "Face-up." And this time, Leonard obeyed.

His limbs numb, he moved jerkily toward the bed and positioned himself the way Jim said. He stared at the ceiling, feeling his face heat as Jim stared down at him from the foot of the bed. Leonard tried to distract himself from the tension singing within him by concentrating on doing his best to keep breathing evenly. His body wanted to gasp, his heart thudding in his chest, but he didn't want to show how affected he was by this…how apprehensive.

"Put your arms over your head," Jim said as he picked up the coat he'd been wearing. Leonard watched as he removed the tie-belt from the loops. He looked back up at Leonard, who hadn't moved yet. "Do it." Leonard licked his lips nervously, watching as Jim walked around the bed to stand next to where he lay. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Please…" he murmured breathlessly. Jim just shook his head and swung a leg over Leonard's slim hips. Startled by suddenly having Jim's weight resting on him, pressing against him, Leonard curled upwards slightly. Taking advantage of his surprise, Jim grasped Leonard's right wrist and made quick work of tying it to the metal frame headboard. "Jim…no, please. I – I don't want to be tied up." Jim snorted and pulled his other arm up, grunting as Leonard resisted.

"I thought we'd established that this was about what _I_ want," he said, wrapping the other end of the belt around Leonard's other wrist tightly. "And what I want-" he pulled on the end, forcing his hands together against the headboard "-is for you to be secured. There…" he sat back and surveyed his handiwork. "Perfect." Leonard pulled, feeling his hands prickle as the bindings cut into his flesh enough to cut off full circulation. Jim watched him struggle for a second and then leaned down, kissing him until he turned his head to breathe. Jim bit Leonard's lower lip and pulled it with his teeth until Leonard groaned and tried to turn his head. Jim roughly grabbed his chin to hold his head still and bit a little harder, making Leonard jerk, tearing the tender skin slightly. Jim released him, and Leonard glared, licking the few drops of blood from his swollen lip.

Jim smirked, and began to mouth his way down Leonard's body, sucking at his pulse point on his neck, nipping at his clavicle. He searched for the spots that made Leonard's breath hitch and worried them with his teeth and tongue and lips, determined to make him break his stubborn silence. He latched on to a nipple, sucking and exerting gentle pressure with his teeth, flicking his tongue over the trapped nub quickly. He switched to the other one, paying it just as much attention, until Leonard was writhing under him, pulling on the restraints. Jim kept it up until he felt Bones start to harden under his ministrations. He did want Leonard to enjoy this…even if it was under his own terms.

He continued the stimulation of Leonard's tender nipples with his fingers, knowing the intensity of the gentle touch would be getting unbearable the longer it went on, as he pressed sucking kisses down the center of his body. "Let me hear you," Jim said. Leonard kept his eyes squeezed closed and shook his head, lips pressed tightly together, trying to deny and ignore the arousal that Jim was making him feel. Jim was amused by the stubbornness and dipped his tongue into Leonard's bellybutton, making his stomach muscles jump with ticklishness. "I'm going to make you beg…you'll be screaming before I'm finished with you."

Leonard let out the breath he'd been holding and his body relaxed slightly when Jim finally, _finally_ let his nipples go. He was so sensitized it was like the first layer of skin was gone, and he'd been dangerously close to begging all right… for him to stop. His relief was short-lived, though, when he felt those fingers at the waist band of his boxers. He shivered, unable to contain his nervousness, when Jim swept his hand under the band and over his lower belly. Leonard shifted restlessly, his breath stuttering in his chest as a bubble of panic threatened to make him lose the grip on his silence.

_Oh, god, this is really happening._ He took a couple of quick, shallow breaths and swallowed hard. He shuddered and clenched his fists when Jim pulled his boxers down and off, his whole body tense, muscles taut. The flush that had faded came back, coloring his face from the roots of his hair to down neck. He fruitlessly pulled his arms again, desperate for some way to protect himself. He felt Jim moving down and had to look, had to see what was happening.

Jim looked up at Leonard's face, their eyes locking, as he felt the tension in the body beneath him, heard the shaky breaths and felt the way he trembled in fits. His body's desire and his mind's refusal to give in were in conflict with each other. It was a game, and Jim was going to do whatever it took to win.

Keeping his eyes on Leonard's, Jim settled himself on his lower legs, effectively pinning him down, and leaned forward grasping his hips tightly as he brought his mouth close to Leonard's half-hard cock. The first slow lick up the underside of the shaft made Leonard jerk uncontrollably and gasp in surprise. Smiling at the reaction that got, Jim did it again, swiping his tongue back and forth across the quickly hardening shaft, stopping just below the sensitive head. Leonard's hips twitched and thrust slightly, held still by Jim's bruising grip. Breathing hard, Leonard couldn't suppress a whine as Jim dragged his tongue over him again, excruciatingly slowly. He turned his head, his legs twitching with the urge to move more than what he was allowed. He gasped and his head came off the pillow when Jim finally stopped what he was doing only to suck one testicle into his hot mouth, rolling it and sucking hard. He gave the other the same treatment, wringing a restrained whimper from him. Pleased at that, Jim released him, and resumed the slow, tortuous licking of the shaft. Leonard was completely hard now, and getting desperate.

"Want me to go faster?" Jim asked after a couple of minutes, pausing his agonizing attentions to grip Leonard's cock gently and tickle the underside of the ridge with his fingers. Leonard pressed his heels to the bed and arched up as far as he could, and lost his battle to stay quiet. He groaned, unable to stop himself from pressing his hips up as much as he could.

"_Yes!_ Oh my god, yes…I can't take it anymore!"

"That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it was going to, Bones," Jim said teasingly. "Guess this is actually what you want." Leonard didn't respond, unable to think clearly enough to answer him. Anyway, all thoughts of possible retorts flew out the window when Jim gently grasped his cock and gently circled the head, slippery with precome, with his tongue.

"_Uh_, oh, god. Oh, please." Jim didn't acknowledge him, continued to suck on the head, his tongue circling the tender flesh, gathering the salty and slightly bitter precum on his tongue. Leonard was trying to twist his hips out of Jim's grasp, the intensity of what he was doing too much to take and stay still. Eventually, Jim let the head go with a wet pop, and wrapped his hand around the spit-slicked cock. Holding Leonard tightly, he drew his hand up slowly, letting his palm drag against the sensitized head. Instead of giving him a downstroke, Jim grasped him at the root and drew his hand up again, again dragging his palm across the head before pulling off. Jim's one-way strokes were so slow, and the stimulation on the head so intense, Leonard started thrusting his hips up with each pass. He was groaning continuously now, tossing his head from side to side.

"_Uuuhhh!_, oh, please, oh, please…I can't take it…" he gasped between strokes, his heart racing in his chest. Jim ignored him and did another slow upward stroke. "_Nngh_, oh, oh, stop…no, stop…I can't…I can't…_Aaahh!_ ow…oh…too much…too…stop, please."

Jim wasn't overly concerned with Leonard's comfort here…but his dick was starting to look a little red. It was unfortunate that he didn't really have anything suitable for lube. This wasn't exactly the type of place that left little bottles of lotion in the bathroom. No matter, it wasn't like there wasn't plenty of other things to do to drive him crazy.

"Having fun baby?" Jim asked as he got off Leonard's legs. He looked at his handiwork – sweaty, shaking, hard and leaking, Leonard glared at him. "It's okay to say yes." Trying to get his breathing under control again, Leonard turned his head defiantly. Jim shrugged.  
Cupping a hand under each of Leonard's knees, he started arranging his legs the way he wanted them.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked quickly, raising his head to look at him. He resisted Jim's intentions, squeezing his legs together, crossing them at the ankle. His stomach did an uncomfortable flip as Jim forced a hand under his body to stroke along his ass. Leonard clenched hard, forcing his pelvis up. He was wracked by a full body shudder that made his teeth chatter. "S-stop, Jim."

"Oh, come on. You've liked everything else we've done," Jim said impatiently. He looked around the room for something else to use to tie his legs in place, too, if he was going to be uncooperative about it. His eyes landed on the cheap sheet that had been pushed to the floor. Leaving Bones to track his movements with his eyes, Jim gathered the material and got a good grip at one of the edges. A sharp pull split the sheet at the edge, and it was quick work to tear it in half lengthwise from there. Now he had two long pieces of material to work with.

Leonard watched him warily as Jim turned back to him. He kicked, trying to stay free when Jim reached for him, but he simply sat on one leg while dealing with the other.

"Jim…no…no…please, don't. NO…stop!" Jim ignored him as he tied one end of each of the pieces of material to opposite ends of the headboard. The other ends were used to tie Leonard's legs securely around his knees. The material was long enough that Jim could adjust how far Leonard's legs were lifted and pulled apart. He really didn't want to hurt him.

"There," Jim said. "That's better." Leonard's chest heaved in barely controlled panic as he lay there splayed open. He strained against his bonds, but he it was obvious he wasn't going anywhere until Jim decided to let him. "Oh, don't look like I'm going to take a knife to you or something. I already said I don't want to hurt you."

"I – I've never…please…" he said, the stress of the situation making his accent thicker than usual. Jim raised his eyebrows and rubbed himself through his pants, ridiculously turned on by his voice.

"I know you've never," Jim said, leaning forward to brush the hair off his sweaty forehead. He looked down into eyes that clearly showed the anxiety he felt, even as his cock strained and leaked on his belly. He reached down and curled his hand around Leonard's cock, capturing the moan in a kiss as Leonard rocked his hips as much as he could. "Trust me."

Without waiting for an answer, Jim slid back down his body and settled on his stomach between his legs. He heard a strangled whimper as he used one hand to better expose Leonard's clenched, twitching hole.

Leonard jumped in shock when he felt Jim's tongue on his ass. He gasped and tried to move away from the unexpected, unfamiliar touch. In moments, he was panting and struggling, his stomach and ass flexing. _Oh, god…I can't take it…I can't take it_. He'd never felt anything like this before. He writhed, unable to stay still for this. He was vaguely aware of the sounds that were being wrenched from him, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. When Jim curled his free hand around his dick and thumbed the head, Leonard lost it.

"Please…god, please…I have to come! I can't take it…I really can't take it…Jim, _uh_, oh, god, please! Please!" Leonard begged for relief, desperate to come, desperate for release.

Jim could feel that Leonard was close, but he didn't want this to end just yet. Carefully, he pulled away, leaving Leonard to shake and gasp, waiting for him to come back from the edge he'd been on. Not finished with him, Jim sat up and gently pressed a finger inside, and again Leonard clenched up and his legs kicked reflexively.

"No! NO! Jim…please…"

"Shh…Bones, relax. It's-

"No, Jim, no…I don't…I can't I can't I can't." Leonard squeezed his eyes closed, feeling the hot sting of tears flooding his eyes, the thought of Jim being _inside_ him was too much to bear.

"Well," Jim said, slightly taken aback by Leonard's vehemence. "It's not your choice. But I'll be gentle. Promise." Leonard's legs shook as Jim moved his finger rhythmically in and out of his body. Leonard whimpered when he felt Jim add a second after a while. Leonard groaned and tried to pull his hips away when Jim stretched the twitching muscle open. He felt resistance as he scissored his fingers.

"Hurts," he hissed between clenched teeth.

"And it will unless you relax," Jim said pragmatically. "C'mon Bones. Let me in." Jim worked him open, and he did loosen up some, enough for Jim to work a third finger in. Leonard moaned and thrashed slightly when Jim spread his fingers, forcing his body to dilate open. Burning pain made Leonard gasp and twist, reflexively trying to get away.

"Stop," he panted. "Please."

"Trust me, Bones, you don't want this next part without this first. Try to relax – it'll be easier, and it'll hurt less." He stroked Bones' rapidly softening cock a few times, urging it back to full hardness

"No, no, no…just…don't, Jim. Don't. Let me suck you off instead, _please_," Leonard begged, the panic back and making it hard for him to breathe properly. Jim ignored him. Still fully clothed, he took a minute to strip, dropping his shirt, pants and underwear to the floor. It was a relief to have his cock freed…he'd been hard and aching for a while.

Jim crawled over Bones' body, supporting himself with his arms, so that he could look down into the face below him. His eyes were wide with fear, short, frantic breaths puffing against Jim's face. He was totally freaking out.

"It's okay," he said softly. "Trust me." Swallowing hard a couple of times in row, Bones tried to make his voice work.

"I can't. I can't, please," he said shakily.

"You can," Jim said. "You have to." Reaching down to guide himself to Leonard's entrance, Jim pressed inside, moving slowly into the tightly gripping channel. Leonard cried out and pressed his head against the bed, arching his neck and biting his lip. Jim latched on to his neck, sucking and licking the sensitive spot there, feeling more than hearing the whimpers and cries that made their way past clenched teeth and Jim pushed deeper, moving _so_ slowly. Finally, to his absolute relief, he bottomed out, his groin pressed tightly to Leonard's ass.

Opening his eyes, he forced himself to hold still, shaking with the effort of it. Leonard had his eyes squeezed closed, but he couldn't hide the few tears that slipped down the sides of his face. He was completely still, fighting the pain, holding his breath so that he wouldn't move. He felt like he was being split open, and he couldn't take it…couldn't…

He hissed when Jim gripped his cock again, making his hips jerk slightly when he massaged the head with his thumb, urging more wetness out of him, and lubricating the tip with what appeared there. Jim stayed still inside of him, waiting until the muscles relaxed slightly, Bones' insides clenching and releasing as they tried to accommodate Jim's presence there. His legs shook and jerked, unable to relax with Jim thumbing his cockhead like that. He was amazed that his body could still register such pleasure while experiencing sharp pain, until the pain had all but faded into the background.

Jim couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, he eased partway out of Leonard, and then thrust back in.

"_Aahh!_" Leonard cried out, struggling to move the way his body was demanding. Jim did it again and again…slowly pulling out and thrusting back in…until they were both a moaning, shaky, sweaty mess. Jim adjusted his angle to hit that spot inside of Leonard that made him gasp and buck his hips as hard as he could, instinctively trying to get more contact there.

Gasping together, moving together, Jim drove them higher and higher, bringing Bones to that edge again until he was crying out with every thrust…not with pain or fear. Not anymore. Jim gritted his teeth and grunted, trying to keep control for as long as he could, but he'd been so turned on for so long, he knew he was close.

Bones' cries got more and more desperate, his panting breaths harsher, until finally, between Jim's grip on his cock and the continuous stroking of his prostate, he seized up, his bound body arching as much as he could, until he was pushed over into orgasm, a scream tearing it's way out of his throat as his hips jerked. His cock pulsed between them, spreading the sticky cum between their bellies. The feel of Bones' orgasm washing over him was enough to finish Jim, and he went still inside of him, his face screwed up in an expression of intense pleasure. His hips snapped forward once…twice…and he emptied himself into Bones' body with a low groan.

Breathing hard, Jim collapsed on Leonard, capturing his lips in a kiss that was a gently counterpoint to the way the night began. Leonard lay passively beneath Jim, not fighting, but not participating…too confused by what had happened. He hadn't wanted this…but apparently there was a part of him that did. He just didn't know what to do with everything yet. He shifted slightly in discomfort. Jim was softening, still in him, and his wrists and legs hurt.

"Jim…please let me go," he whispered, the words carrying a lot more than the simple request. Jim let out a sigh and gently pulled free, kissing his forehead when he winced. Without saying a word, Jim dealt with his bindings, letting his legs down gently, untied his wrists and soothed the abrasions the material caused when he struggled with gentle hands. He reached for a discarded piece of clothing and wiped them both down. Leonard lay still, watching Jim move around through slitted eyes, too raw in every nerve to do anything to help or resist…still stuck somewhere in between.

Reaching over the side of the bed, he picked up the threadbare blanket that looked clean enough and spread it over them. Curling up against Leonard, Jim kissed him again, gratified when he responded this time, one of his hands coming up to cup Jim's head. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"No…" Jim murmured. "I don't think so."

Leonard closed his eyes, turning his head away, not ready to admit that he might not mind that after all.


End file.
